Little Mine
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Assigned to a strange case, Mustang finds a little girl. Who killed her parents and why? Somethings aren't as obvious as they seem. Parental Royai
1. McCoughlin

He walked forward on the dirt road toward his destination, gravel crunched underneath. His feet dragged against the ground as he lazily trudged along.

"Sir. You're ruining your boots." His now promoted loyal subordinate, Captain Riza Hawkeye, walked next to him. Her brow furrowed as she squinted against the setting sun.

General Roy Mustang stopped walking and groaned. "I'm so tired." He leaned forward and placed his head against the wall of a building, hands dangling loosely.

Hawkeye put her hand on his should and tugged a bit. "Come one sir. Stop complaining. It isn't that bad."

As the sun set further, the street lights around them lit up, illuminating the dark purple sky with its twinkling stars.

Mustang's eyes drifted to his subordinate's stoic expression. It had softened. In one quick motion, he had turned around, grabbed her wrist, and pinned her against the wall he had just earlier been leaning on.

Hawkeye gasped in surprise at the impact. Her eyes trembled as Mustang's face pressed closer to hers. "S-Sir! What are you doing!" she gasped. His breath on her skin made her feel tingly.

He closed his eyes and sighed, steadily releasing his grip on her. "I'm sorry," he muttered casually, turning around to face to moon so he wouldn't have to face her. Mustang began to walk away.

Hawkeye reached her arm out to him but then put it down. The look of surprise lessened as Mustang stopped walking.

"I can somehow wonder what ever happened with the Elric brothers."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sir?"

He turned around to face her with his usual cocky grin. He made a childish sign with his fingers and held it up next to his head."Apparently Fullmetal and Winry decided to get married." Mustang chuckled.

"Oh? Is that so? I'll be sure to congratulate them the next time they visit." Mustang frowned and put down his hand as her stoic expression returned.

But his grin returned as he thought of something mischievous. "When are _we_ going to get married? Elric's much younger than us and we still haven't gotten the chance."

Hawkeye sighed in exasperation and began to walk pass him, flicking his forehead on the way. That caused him to chuckle more. But when he realized that Hawkeye wasn't stopping, he ran after her and put his arm around her neck, grinning cheekily.

"I wasn't joking. You know that, right?"

Her eyes glanced at him slightly then back at the road in front of them. "We would get court marshaled, sir," she simply stated.

Mustang groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, still having an arm around Hawkeye's neck. "Yeah. That's right. I forgot about that."

"Now please sir, get your arm off me."

He huffed stubbornly but let go anyway. "Changing the topic, what are we doing so late at night?"

"_You_ have been assigned to investigate the whereabouts of Thomas and Annabel McCoughlin. _I_ am here because you whined about being lonely," Hawkeye replied. She stopped walking and faced a small house. "We're here sir."

Grunting, Mustang unwillingly stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he attempted to open the door. It was locked. This time, he kicked down the door.

"General!" Hawkeye scolded angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Mustang sighed. He froze when he turned the lights on.

Inside was just a normal living room with a kitchen on the far end of the room. Whoever lived here must have liked the lively hood of plants for there were many pot plants all over the place. A book shelf occupied the corner next to a couch. Next to the couch was a fairly large house plant with a piano next to it. Everything seemed normal.

"General, what's wrong?" She peered over his shoulder and froze, horrified as well.

"What the hell is this?" Cautiously, he stepped forward. Mustang took about 7 steps then crouched down to check their pulse. "They're long gone. I'm no mortician, but I'd estimate that they've been dead for a few days."

Hawkeye crouched down next to him. "There's no blood or signs of struggle. Could it have been a heart attack? Some natural cause?"

Mustang shrugged. "But we've found them. What now?"

Hawkeye didn't listen. He head was turned in the opposite direction.

"What are you looking at?" Mustang asked curiously.

She pointed to the gap between the couch and the piano. Her finger was pointing precisely at a small hand.

"Hmm?" He looked in the direction she pointed at.

Hawkeye walked over to the hand and moved the couch over slightly so she could see who the hand belonged to. She gasped slightly.

"It's a kid!" Mustang stated with equal shock. He felt her pulse. "She's still alive. That's good."

Hawkeye picked her up and let the little girl sleep in her arms. Her expression softened.

Mustang smirked and put his arm around her neck. "See Hawkeye? If we ever have children, you'd be the perfect mother." He winked.

Her glare was enough for Mustang to back away in fright. "Sir, that's very inappropriate." The sound of her voice made the little girl stir slightly.

Mustang peered down at her. "That's odd," he mumbled. "She doesn't look like her parents. _Nothing_ like them."

That was a true fact. Honestly, if anything, she looked more like Mustang than her parents. Her hair, black, with side bangs clipped back so it would stay behind her ears, and hair, long enough to be bound in a ponytail and to hang at her shoulders. That was, unlike her parents who were both blond.

"We should investigate," he commented. "Not only for the McCoughlin's but also for this kid."

Hawkeye nodded.

Mustang smiled. "The first place the look would be the fridge. That's the first place a family would post something."

They walked to the kitchen and looked for anything useful. Mustang pointed to a small slip of paper tapped to the fridge.

"Sophie is allergic to chocolate. Do _not_ give her chocolate!" he read aloud. "So here name is Sophie McCoughlin."

Hawkeye looked down at the little child in her arms. "She's allergic to chocolate?" she asked with a slight hint of humor in her voice. The humor died out as she read a paper to herself. "Sophie isn't their biological child. That answers the question to why she looks nothing like them."

Mustang untacked the document from the fridge and read through it. "If we're going to get any information, then maybe we should check with their neighbors," he suggested once he finished reading.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

They headed outside and made their way next door to a house that looked fairly similar to the McCoughlin household. Mustang knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A girl, probably 16, opened to door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her pajamas, way too big for her, hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" she yawned.

"Sorry for waking you up so late at night, but can you please tell me all you know about the McCoughlin's?" Mustang asked politely.

The girl's eyes wandered to the house next door, to Mustang, to Hawkeye, and too Sophie whom Hawkeye was still carrying. Her eyes lit up. "Sophie!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh yeah, about them. I don't really know much about them expect for what Sophie tells me. Occasionally they drop by and ask me to babysit and I do. But that's about it. Why do you ask?" She seemed suspicious.

"I don't know if you've ever been informed yet, but Thomas and Annabel went missing. Just now we've found that they've died," Mustang replied.

"What!" the girl gasped.

Mustang stood idle as she continued to stare in horror. When she finally calmed down, he dared to make another comment. "What did Sophie tell you?"

"YO! ELLA! COME BACK HERE!" a voice hollered from inside the house.

"Oh, sorry officers, my older brother's _babysitting_ me today since our parents are out. I have to go now, bye!"

She shut the door in their faces causing Sophie to stir in Hawkeye's arms once more. Sophie opened an eye slightly and revealed a chocolate brown eye.

Mustang smirked. "Would you look at that, captain. She has your eyes."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "Sir, I've never gotten in bed with you." She glared at him. "And I never will."

"You just wait Hawkeye! When I become Fuhrer! I'll demolish the fraternization law and make all female officers wear tiny miniskirts!" Mustang struck a pose causing Hawkeye to groan in annoyance and walk away. That took him by surprise. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

Hawkeye walked past the McCoughlin house. "It's getting late. I think we should be getting back home now."

"Are you going to take Sophie with you?"

"I suppose I should. I wouldn't want her to starve to death," Hawkeye replied.

Mustang paused for a moment. "Hey… if the fraternization laws never existed, where would _we_ be?"

Hawkeye stopped and looked back at him. "I would still be standing right by your side even when you become Fuhrer."

He grabbed her shoulder just before she began to walk away. "But where would _we_, you and me, be?"

She stopped. "Who knows? Maybe things would have gone the way you wanted it to be."

Before he could ask what she meant, she walked away.

"The way I wanted it to be?" he mumbled to himself.

XXXX

**OwlCookies: I like royai :3 **


	2. Can I Eat Too?

**OwlCookies: thank you to all who reviewed! :D I didn't expect this to be so popular so soon! I thought this would just be another one of my failed projects so, thank you! Again! :D**

**Just so you know, this is postanime. It's kind of a mixture of brotherhood and the original because I really didn't like the end of both so, yeah…**

**XXXX**

It was early morning. Already dressed in uniform and almost ready to leave for work, Hawkeye took the jade green whistling tea pot from its kettle and placed it cautiously on the table along with two plates. Then, she went to the stove, turned it off, and placed its contents on the two plates. She was about to wake Sophie, when she heard a knock on the door.

Hawkeye frowned and looked at the wall clock. It was too early for anyone to actually be awake, so she grabbed her gun, loaded it, and cautiously walked from her kitchen to the door. She opened it and pointed her pistol and the visitor. The man at the door gasped in surprise. Recognizing the man, Hawkeye put her gun down.

"Oh, sir, it's only you," Hawkeye sighed.

"No captain, I'm the boogey man wanting to eat your brains!" Mustang exclaimed sarcastically, waving his arms around dramatically. He was already dressed in uniform.

Hawkeye put her gun away. "It's really early, what are you doing here?" She ignored his sarcasm.

"I dropped by to ask you something," he replied. Mustang paused for a dramatic effect. "What are you going to do about Sophie?"

"I don't know. I suppose she could stay with me. If she went to an adoption center, we would lose our main source of information as to what happened to Thomas and Annabel," Hawkeye explained. "But if I keep her with me, she would be a distraction to work."

Mustang smirked. "Aren't I distracting enough?" The lust in his tone echoed in his sentence.

Hawkeye exasperatedly sighed and walked to her bedroom where Sophie slept. She opened the curtains to the window right above the bed to let in the faint glow of the sunrise. Sophie rolled over onto her stomach, her hands clenched the pillow. Hawkeye rubbed her back.

"Sophie, wake up," she cooed softly.

"MMmff…" Sophie groaned. "I dun wanna…"

Hawkeye kept urging her to wake up. "Wake up, Sophie…"

Sophie sleepily opened one of her chocolate colored eyes. "Mama?" she asked quietly.

_Now_ Hawkeye felt awkward. What would she tell this child about her parents? The truth or some lie? Oh but of course, Mustang always knew the right time to step in.

"Captain, I'm hungry," he stated plainly, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

Hawkeye stood up and faced him. "Shouldn't you have eaten breakfast before you came here?"

"_Maybe…_" he replied with a flirtatious tone.

Mustang began to advance in her direction.

"Sir?" she asked him suspiciously.

He smirked at her as he passed but instead of paying much attention to her, he bent down in front of the bed and looked at the extremely confused Sophie.

"Who are you?" Sophie squeaked with distrust.

Mustang smiled warmly and ran his hand through her hair. "My name is Roy Mustang. Nice to meet you."

Sophie stuck a thumb into her mouth, looking at him thoughtfully.

Hawkeye looked at him, studying him. She sat down on the bed next to Sophie in thought. How was it possible that he knew how to behave around children and then gain their trust with such ease? He couldn't have had much practice on that topic, could he? Because of work and of course, his position in the military, it put a giant ridge to his social life with the outside world, so how had he done it?

"Do you want something from me, captain? You seem to be looking at me that way." Mustang's smirking comment had dragged Hawkeye back out of her thoughts. At that time, she could see that Mustang was carrying Sophie in his arms, cuddling with her. "Cat got your tongue?" The grin on his face only grew bigger the longer she kept quiet.

Instead of a reply, Hawkeye looked at the wall clock on the wall across the room, sighed, and stood up. "Sir, it's almost time to go to work, shouldn't you be going now?" She had changed the subject.

Mustang suppressed a small whine, making Sophie look up at him curiously; her thumb was still in her mouth. She was now sucking on it. Suddenly, she took her thumb out of her mouth and sucked the spit off.

"Mama?" she asked Hawkeye, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

The way Sophie said that, that was what made Hawkeye have something inside her stir. It was a strange feeling, something distant like it had been forgotten years ago. Could it be that it was love for this child?

"Sophie, how old are you?" she asked the little girl.

Sophie blinked then put her thumb back in her mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes glittered as she tried to remember the right word for her age.

"Four," she replied finally, her mouth still full with her thumb.

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged glances. This was a good sign; maybe she knew how her parents died.

"Did you see your mama and papa fall to the ground?" Mustang asked her, taking the words right out of Hawkeye's mouth.

Sophie turned her attention to him. She shrugged.

"Papa," she said, looking at him.

Mustang looked past Sophie and smirked. Hawkeye rolled her eyes as he did so. Slowly, Mustang placed the girl on the bed and then sat next to Hawkeye, putting an arm around her neck. She shot him a warning glance which to her annoyance, was ignored.

"See? What did I tell you? If we did have a kid, you'd be the perfect mother. Now here's the chance captain!" Mustang exclaimed, nudging her with the arm that was around her neck. "We could go over to the Fuhrer right now, tell him that the McCoughlin's left their kid in charge to us, we could get married and…" he trailed off, his smirk turned into a distant hope. He left his arm fall from her neck. "Hawkeye…"

Hawkeye was looking at him, her expression unreadable. She grabbed the arm that had fallen from her neck and placed it on his leg carefully. She then proceeded to chuckle slightly. It then turned to something bitter and sarcastic. "No matter how much you try sir, your playboy charms won't work on me. Better luck next time." With that, she picked up Sophie into her arms, headed out. That left Mustang in complete shock in despair.

Sophie was confused. Mama and papa sure had a funny way of showing affection for each other. But to her, it felt as if she didn't know them. She knew them, she had too, right? They were the first people she saw so they had to be her mama and papa.

"Mama?" Sophie asked.

Still, the ignorance as to who she actually was, unnerved Hawkeye, but she accepted the fact that Sophie though she was her mother.

"Yes, Sophie?"

"I'm hungry."

Hawkeye sighed. Whether it was in relief or exasperation, she was not sure. But she sighed and then smiled slightly.

"I made breakfast, I hope you like sausages," she told the tyke.

Sophie grinned.

"Alright then."

Hawkeye seated her on a wooden chair in front of the simple and small wooden table where two breakfast plates waited. She then sat herself on the adjacent side of the table on a chair similar to the one Sophie sat on. Even Mustang joined them although, since his visit was more of a surprise, he didn't get to eat much.

"Hawkeye, I'm hungry too."

"You should have eaten breakfast before you came here," Hawkeye stated.

"But it's your job to tell me that!" he protested.

"It's your job to remember the essential human needs," she retorted.

Sophie's eyes darted back and forth as Hawkeye and Mustang conversed. Her food was long forgotten on her plate.

He tried begging. "Please spare some food?"

"No."

He tried flirting…again… Mustang put his arm around her neck. "Come on. Please, for me?"

"No." Once again, he was rejected. Both ways.

He tried blackmailing. "If you don't give me any food, I'm going to complain about it all day and I'm going to procrastinate and then no work is going to get done." Mustang huffed trying to prove how desperately he wanted food.

"You're wasting your breath." Hawkeye continued to eat her breakfast.

Mustang was now down to drastic measures.

Hawkeye's gaze fell down to where Mustang knelt, begging on his knees. "_PLEASE_. Hey! Black Hayate! Stop it!" He picked up the dog and scratched him behind the ears. Black Hayate opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue; wagging his tail jovially.

Sophie jumped up out of her seat excited to see a dog.

"Doggy!" she exclaimed, pointing at Black Hayate.

Quickly, she ran over to Mustang who was still scratching Black Hayate's ears. He put the dog down to let Sophie see.

"Doggy!" Sophie exclaimed again, grinning widely. She crouched down and looked deep into the dog's eyes. Then, she began to ruffle his fur, giggling giddily.

"Sophie," Hawkeye threatened. "Finish your food."

Sophie frowned sadly but obeyed. Sitting back in her chair, she propped her arm up and rested her head on it, tossing her food around with the fork.

Grinning like Sophie had, Mustang sat back down on the chair next to Hawkeye and leaned against her, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

Hawkeye, giving up, jabbed a piece of sausage with her fork and shoved it in his mouth. Though, still nothing showed behind her stoic expression.

"About time, honey!" Mustang exclaimed, chewing with his mouth full.

She shook her head as she pushed his away. "Sir, we're not married."

"But if we were…"

"We are not."

"I know…" he muttered, defeated.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: I like using big words to confuse people :3**


	3. It Was Just A Joke

**OwlCookies: Sorry if some things are missed spelled, or have bad grammar or something like that. This fanfiction runs off inspiration so when I get excited to type this, everything gets blurted out.**

**XXXX**

"I just got word from the mortician," Mustang told Hawkeye. "They died from food poisoning."

It was sunset and the only other officer still there besides the two was Kain Fuery. He was fiddling with a phone line that had broken right before he was scheduled to leave.

"That's strange." Hawkeye looked at Sophie, who looked pretty much half asleep, and then back to Mustang. "If they died from food poisoning, wouldn't she be dead as well?"

Mustang shrugged. "Maybe it was something Sophie didn't want to eat. But even that alibi would be off. Well you know, considering how much she loves food."

Sophie grinned as he mentioned that.

"Then it had to be deliberately attempted at the spot. The murderers had to have been with Annabel and Thomas at the time," Hawkeye pointed out. "But, when did they die and when did the poison enter their bodies?"

Mustang read the report in his hand. "It says they died a day before we found them and huh… apparently they were poisoned during lunch on the same day they died. That's some fast moving poison."

Hawkeye looked at him expressionless. "Then should I bring Sophie to a neurologist?" she asked him suddenly.

"Why would you think of that?" Mustang asked.

"She seems to have had amnesia," Hawkeye replied.

"Could it be trauma?" Fuery blurted out. He put down his tools and looked at them with a straight face.

"What would have caused her such trauma that it wiped out all the memories of them?" Mustang questioned, narrowing his eyes at his subordinates sudden outburst.

Fuery looked down, embarrassed. "Falling...Down...A flight of stairs...?" he murmured.

"As possible as that is, I highly doubt something that trivial would be the cause of her forgetfulness," Hawkeye said.

Mustang nodded in agreement. "Especially since she was found completely uninjured."

"Maybe they were erased on purpose," Hawkeye suggested.

Fuery looked up again. "Hypnosis isn't real, is it?"

"The Philosopher's Stone was supposed to be just a legend," Mustang commented. "But it _is_ real. Why shouldn't hypnosis be? Or maybe some hypnotic alchemy?"

"With alchemy skills like that, you could get away with anything," Hawkeye remarked.

"I-I suppose that's true..." Fuery looked down once more and began to tinker with his tools and fixing the broken phone line.

"If that is the case, I have no clue who would be behind it. We can no longer go around, pointing our fingers at the homunculi, because they're all gone, so we have to assume it was done by a mortal human being," Mustang pointed out.

"Maybe Edward and Alphonse would know... they researched the unknown for so long." Fuery mumbled.

"I suppose we could go ahead and ask them that. Besides, a visit is long overdue," Hawkeye nodded.

Sophie tugged on Hawkeye's pants curiously. "Mama?" she asked quietly.

Hawkeye bent down and smiled warmly. "Yes Sophie?"

"Let's go home now." She began to tug repeatedly.

Hawkeye took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Alright." She obviously didn't want to leave yet. She opened her eyes and looked at Mustang. "I guess I'll be leaving now, sir."

"Oh, wait. Hold on a minute," Mustang said, stopping her before she even took a step to leave. "Do you mind if we took a day or two off tomorrow… you know… to… visit the Elric's." He looked hopeful. Only she knew that was partially true. Partially wanting to get a chance to escape from paperwork. Partially to spend some time with her, even if it meant that Sophie had to tag along.

Hawkeye looked up in thought for a moment, and then she looked back at him, smiling sweetly with the slightest hint of mischief. "That would be fine sir. But be sure to finish your paperwork before then. You wouldn't want to be demoted just because of paperwork now do you?"

She left once Mustang didn't reply. He had just stared at her with no expression whatsoever.

"General," Fuery whimpered. "Didn't that scare you? Because that scared me…"

Mustang kept his grin on his face and continued to look at the door. "Oh yes Fuery, that almost scared the shit out of me," he said through gritted teeth, not daring to open his mouth any wider.

-TheNextDay-

Mustang woke to rapid knocking coming from his front door. He groaned as he pulled himself out of his warm and comfy bed, out of his lame and messy excuse for a bedroom, into the also lame excuse for a living room, and to the front door. The knocking continued. Mustang ran a hand through his already messy hair and growled.

"Damn it! Shut up!" he growled quietly to the door. "Oh if it's Hughes… It's way too early for this."

He opened the door only to reveal Fuhrer Grumman standing there, arm raised, as if he were going to knock rapidly some more. Mustang's eyes opened wide with shock. He was already fully dressed and looking as lively as ever.

"Sir? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Mustang asked, his anger still lingered.

Grumman leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and smirking as his glasses gleamed in the dim hallway light of Mustang's apartment complex.

"Fuhrer sir…?"

Grumman chuckled and nudged Mustangs ribs. "So, how'd you do it? Did you take my advice to make this old man happy?"

"What are you talking about?" Geez, early in the morning Mustang was already confused.

Grumman spread out his arms happily. "I can't imagine what you did to get Hawkeye in bed with you, but ahhh! You two make the perfect couple!" He was now squealing like a fangirl. "And after all that, she still stayed with you! The rumors are true after all! You _are_ good in bed!"

Mustang's face flushed. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"The kid? Little Sophie? Isn't she yours?" Grumman asked, his pure bliss ceased at Mustang's confusion.

Mustang smirked with embarrassed humor. "Sophie isn't our kid. She's the McCoughlin's kid."

Grumman pouted. "Oh now you tell me that. Just when I was so happy! Now this old man isn't so happy anymore. I even demolished the fraternization law _just_ for you guys."

"Wait… _what_? Are you serious?" Mustang was filled with joy and bewilderment.

"Mmhmm! A few hours ago in fact. So what now Mustang? Are you two going to get married? Wanna make me happy? Marry my granddaughter because that will make me _very_ happy!"

"You know Grumman, that makes me real happy too, but it's not like Hawkeye would want me…" he frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Almost everyone in the military has placed bets for you two."

"What?" Mustang scowled in annoyance.

Grumman chuckled. "Forget that last part."

An awkward silence fell between the two men. The only sounds made were the buzz of the heater and the occasional loud hacking from other tenants. Soon, the clack of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"Fuhrer sir." Both men turned to the voice only to find Captain Hawkeye standing there in salute. She was dressed casually, her hair down, wearing a skirt, a blouse, and long boots.

"Where's Sophie?" Grumman asked, disappointed.

"She's in the car sleeping," Hawkeye replied.

Grumman wrapped an arm around her neck causing her to sigh in annoyance. Men these days really enjoyed her neck.

"Guess what I did?" He winked flirtatiously.

"What sir?" Annoyance was tense in the air from both Hawkeye _and_ Mustang.

"The frat laws are demolished. What would you like to say about that?" he cackled happily.

"Good for the soldiers out there who wished for a relationship." Her stoic expression now irked Grumman.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what would make this old man happy?"

"A relationship would only distract me from work," Hawkeye answered immediately.

Grumman groaned. "Then I guess there's no point in telling you that that was a joke."

You could just hear the slightest swear from Mustang and he pretty much sulked in a corner. Hawkeye shook her head. Now, Mustang was smirking as he got up. He leaned against Hawkeye and wrapped both arms around her seductively.

"That can't be true. Can it?" he murmured quietly.

That was it for her. Hawkeye reached into her pocket, grabbed her gun and roughly jabbed it on his forehead. She smiled viciously when his look of horror came. "Now sir, if you want to live I would expect you to let go of me right now."

"Hawkeye, you're no fun," Mustang whined.

Hawkeye chuckled slightly. "Sir, you're still in your PJ's."

Mustang looked down to find that he was, in fact, still in his PJ's. His face flushed. He wore baggy blue pants and an old green plaid shirt messily tossed over. He looked up again, face still burning red with embarrassment.

"Well what about you! You're wearing normal clothes!" he retorted.

Hawkeye shook her head in annoyance. "Sir, you said so yourself, we were going to visit the Elric's today. Or have you forgotten?"

Mustang scratched the back of his head wearily. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Hawkeye sighed. "Typical."

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: Hughes is to cool to have him dead here :3**


	4. Elric

**OwlCookies: I swear, I was about to make Roy and Riza kiss in one part of this chapter… **_**BUT**_** I didn't because that's extremely cheesy. I don't want cheesy. I want good quality, good story, good description, and perfectly paced. If it's anything worse than that, please tell me! I'd really like feedback as to how this story is coming along!**

**XXXX**

"So let me get this straight." Grumman sat on Mustang's couch, slouching, and looking utterly confused. "You want me to let a fake relationship between you two slide the fraternization crap so Sophie McCoughlin won't feel any trauma about being parentless?"

Mustang nodded. He sat on the couch vertical to the one Grumman sat on, right next to Hawkeye.

Grumman was skeptical. "But if Sophie believes you're her actual parents, what would that achieve with the fact that you're trying to figure out who murdered them?"

Mustang sat up. "She herself was adopted to her parents who died. Her biological parents aren't in record according to the documents I found. If she were to know that, it would be the end of the world for her considering how young she is. Adults that she knows care for her are basically her world. Well, of course besides for fun and games. I think that would be rather logical," he explained.

"Declined," Grumman simply stated, sitting up and now looking serious.

Mustang stood up, leaning toward the Fuhrer with determination. "Well I decline!" he shouted.

Grumman paused for a moment and motioned for the younger soldier to sit back down. "And what is it that you decline?"

"I decline your declination!" Mustang retorted childishly with mock-anger.

"Sir…" Hawkeye sighed threateningly, cocking her head down slightly and closed her eyes in thought.

Grumman chuckled slightly, regaining his slouching position. "If I were to allow that, other soldiers wishing for a relationship would soon get jealous. Everything would be a mess, we would all be screwed, and I would have to do so much work." He paused for a second, still smiling. "But I will allow one thing."

Mustang beamed at that.

"When you are not at work, you must act like family. No more of a relationship than the extremely close friends. If there is anything more, Sophie is gone. As much as I'd really love to see you two together," he winked causing his glasses to flash, "that's the laws and I can't really change anything about that without the consent of the other senior soldiers. Oh, and on that topic, when you are at work, Sophie is to not be a distraction to anyone or she has to be babysat. Is that understood?" The Fuhrer was grinning widely.

"Yes sir!" Mustang and Hawkeye saluted. Mustang more enthusiastic than the latter. But of course, Hawkeye was equally happy.

A few hours later, Grumman had left, and Mustang was out of his PJ's and ready to leave.

"So… does that mean I can still hug you?" Mustang asked, grinning cheekily.

"No." Hawkeye shook her head in annoyance. He was awfully immature, such a nuisance.

Mustang, ignoring her reply, wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "I don't have to obey that order. You're not the boss of me."

Hawkeye jabbed her gun at his head. "Oh but sir, I'm fairly certain my ammunition is," she teased while still trying to sound stern.

He backed away slowly. "C'mon. If you did that in front of Sophie, she might be as gun-happy as you."

"I doubt that," she retorted matter-of-factly.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "So what now? To the Elric's?"

Hawkeye nodded.

The evening sun beat down on the townspeople of Risembool. Midday and a little after lunch. The air was clear and the day was going on about normally. But of course, that was, until _he_ came along.

There was a few strong knocks on the front door. Edward, Ed, Elric was sitting on the kitchen chair, reading the newspaper while Winry put the dishes away. They were both keeping a close eye on their two children, Theo and Nina Elric, who were playing around with their toys.

"Dada!" Theo exclaimed, pointing to the door.

Nina jumped up and down. "Door!" she exclaimed. "Door!"

Ed raised an eyebrow suspiciously, putting down his newspaper and walked to the door, his two children trailing behind him like little ducklings. He opened the door, surprised to see who had knocked.

"_Mustang_?" Ed gasped. His mouth opened as wide as it could possibly go. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uhh…About that…" Mustang scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Maybe I should wait until Hawkeye catches up?"

"Who is it?" Winry peaked her head past Ed and grinned. "Hello Mr. Mustang!"

Mustang gave Ed a smug smirk. "Obviously some people are more polite than others."

Ed rolled his eyes. "It's your fault for showing up without any notice."

Behind Mustang, Ed heard giggling of a little child. As Mustang turned around to the sound, Ed began silently laughing. He found it hard to hold it in considering Winry's strange stare at him and Mustang's annoyance.

"Woah woah _woah_," Ed laughed. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You finally did it. You took Hughes advice and got a _wife_! Never knew you had it in you, general!" He was now cracking up.

"Ed!" Winry scolding, sounding very threatening.

Ed stopped immediately.

Mustang turned around to the blonde man and smirked again.

"Sir. Don't tell me you're teasing Edward again."

Mustang froze. His smirk faded into something different while his eyes trailed around everywhere except to Ed and Winry. Ed wanted to laugh at that, but Winry's glare stopped him.

"You _didn't_," Ed gasped. He jumped back, pointing at the older man, face turning red in embarrassment. "YOU GOT IN BED WITH HAWKEYE DIDN'T YOU!" he exclaimed.

Mustang's head turned back to Hawkeye who was holding a giggling Sophie in her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mustang retorted vaguely.

"Ed…" Winry threatened.

"Oh uh… why don't you come in?" Ed told Mustang coldly.

The older man smirked as he walked in. "Don't mind if I do."

Hawkeye walked behind him, shaking her head in disapprovement.

Winry smiled at Hawkeye as she walked in holding Sophie who was looking around in awe. "Hello Miss Hawkeye," she greeted.

Quietly, Ed and Mustang conversed. "I'll never understand how women can be so scary," they muttered.

Sophie wriggled out of her mother's grasp and straggled to Theo and Nina. She grinned with curiosity illuminating her eyes.

Theo leaned toward her. She was wearing a plain white shirt, a lavender skirt, and brown shoes. He looked down at himself. He was still in his PJ's just like his sister was.

Nina managed to stand up on her stubby toddler legs. Her eye's shot open wide as she tripped. At the last moment, she had grabbed Sophie and Theo's ears and pulled them down with her. She giggled as she landed on Theo.

"MAMA!" Sophie screamed, tears running down her face. She cried wildly.

Hawkeye frowned and knelt down to pick up the sobbing girl. She stroked her hair, and smile tenderly, while giving her soothing words to calm her down while Winry attended to the fallen Nina.

Sitting on the couch, Ed grinned at Mustang as Mustang watched the scene. He was frowning.

"Damn Mustang," Ed whistled.

Mustang turned his head toward the blonde boy. "Yes, Elric?"

"That was rhetorical… But on that note, how the heck did you even get Hawkeye to get in bed with you?" Ed was stifling a laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mustang sounded confused and innocent, but nothing could hide that gleam in his eye that showed he enjoyed the boy's ignorance.

"…Isn't she your kid?"

"No… She's someone else's."

"I don't get it," Ed admitted.

Mustang smirked. "This logic is just too much for your brain to handle. Hmm, Elric?"

"Just explain it already!" Ed growled in annoyance.

Mustang leaned back on the couch and looked up at the pale white ceiling. He hummed a bit. "Let's see… where do I begin?"

At that moment, Hawkeye had finally managed to calm the little girl and gotten her to play with the other two just as Winry had propped up Nina next to her older brother, Theo. Hawkeye sat next to Mustang with perfect posture unlike the man next to him who was hopelessly slouching.

"Wait," Ed stopped, grinned mischievously. "Does this mean you two don't have the hots for each other?"

Mustang's face turned red with embarrassment as he looked away; Hawkeye only sighed and closed her eyes partially.

Ed drummed his fingers against his automail leg impatiently. "So then, it's a yes?" he teased.

"Yyee…NO," Mustang replied immediately, turning back to Ed, face still red.

"So, about your kid…" Ed started.

"Congratulations," Hawkeye said, changing the subject. "I see you two got married."

"Thank you," Winry said, pretty much beaming happily.

"Yeah," Ed scoffed. "Now what about you two?"

Mustang gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Don't push it, Fullmetal."

Ed's smile fell as he became more serious. "I'm not part of the military anymore," he reminded. "I can't even perform alchemy."

"Habit I suppose." Mustang bit his lip.

"No, but seriously. Who's the kid? You babysitting or something?" Ed asked with a low tone.

"This goes back to two or so days ago," Mustang replied. "There was this case Grumman told me to investigate-" He was cut off.

"Sophie!" Hawkeye scolded.

Sophie froze right where she was. She and Theo had been arguing. Now their little squabble had turned into rough housing. Theo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Theo…" Winry started.

While to two women punished the children for their behavior, Mustang continued to explain his story to Ed.

"Thomas and Annabel McCoughlin were reported missing. I was so supposed to investigate. And well, of course I had to bring the captain along, she's pretty much my personal _body guard_."He purposely emphasized "body guard." Ed smirked at that. "The first place we looked was at their house. Thank god they were there though, saved a long time of searching. But not only did we find them, Hawkeye found her, Sophie. She was asleep, hidden from view unless you looked hard enough. It would be child abuse to not do anything about it, so Hawkeye took her under her wing. And well, that's it I guess," Mustang explained.

"That doesn't answer my earlier question as to why you're here."

Mustang ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Somehow, Sophie can't remember _anything_ about her original parents. Fuery had the idea that maybe it was some sort of hypnotic alchemy, so we came here to ask you about it."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Hypnotic alchemy eh?" He put a finger to his lip in thought. "I don't suppose you're asking me to go ahead and research for you?"

Mustang smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a busy man."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Busy my ass you procrastinator."

"Well, do you know anything about hypnotic alchemy?" Mustang asked changing the subject.

"I think I might have read a bit on that…" he trailed off. "But I'll look into it."

Mustang nodded. "Thanks."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" Ed concluded.

He shook his head. "Hawkeye wanted to congratulate you guys." Mustang grinned.

"What? What about you?"

Mustang whacked his back. "A pat on the back _just_ for you." He gave the younger man his oh so famous smirk.

Ed rolled his eyes, trying so hard to not rub his now-reddening back.

"Edward…" Winry's soft voice startled the former alchemist from his studies.

"Oh, Winry, what's up?" Ed leaned back on the chair he was sitting in and turned to his wife.

Winry bit her lip. "Wasn't Thomas McCoughlin one of our classmates?"

Ed thought for a moment, biting the edge of his pencil. "The blond one, right?"

"Yeah, him." Winry nodded.

"What about it?"

"Well…we knew him so I thought I'd bring it up…" Winry turned around shyly only to head a pencil drop to the ground. She turned back to Ed whose mouth was gaping wide open.

"Ed…?"

Ed, ignoring her, picked up his pencil and began sprawling down notes on a piece of paper. "I know the answer Mustang's looking for," he murmured to her, completely focused on his writing.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: If you read Somewhere Down in a Hole, you know that I love to put things like that at the end :3**


	5. It Started With a Nice Day

**OwlCookies: This was going to be Chapter 6, but I couldn't wait for the fluffyness. Hehee… Oh, for those of you who've watched at least the first episode of Hetalia, I put a cameo of Italy(North Italy or Feliciano for those of you who went further on), Japan(Kiku), Germany(Ludwig), and America(Alfred). Cookies to whoever can find them! You get internet cookies though. I made their cameo's obvious. **

**XXXX**

It never actually occurred to her. Not until now at least. Maybe it was work that had hidden all that from her. It amazed her at how blind she was to not realize this, to have ignored this for many years even after being next to him in that amount of time.

He was holding her hand, smiling so innocently, to portray a father and a mother relationship to Sophie. So with no doubt, she would know her parents loved each other and loved her. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. A sign to show that he truly did love her as much as she loved him.

This had never occurred to her. Not until now. Hawkeye never realized it until now, that she loved this man with all her heart.

"Sir…" she started.

He pouted slightly. "_Roy_," he corrected.

It had been exactly a week since the McCoughlin case. It was beautiful day, they didn't have work. So why waste this beautiful day and stay indoors? A picnic would be fun.

They sat under a willow tree at the park. One of the only places in Central that actually had true nature. They were all eating when out of the blue, a question came out of Sophie.

"Do you love each other?" she asked curiously.

Mustang gave the little girl a big grin and held Hawkeye's hands.

"Of course we do. Just as much as we love you," he replied.

Sophie giggled then turned to Hawkeye. "What about you, mama?"

Hawkeye blinked in surprise at the question. She looked to Sophie then to Mustang. She gave the girl a smile but honest smile.

"I do love him. No matter how much of an idiot he is."

He pouted and huffed. "What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about. You don't make any sense." Mustang crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed but couldn't help himself as he chuckled afterward. He leaned against Hawkeye and quietly whispered into her ear. "Well played, Hawkeye. Well played."

She flicked his forehead to get him away. "You're assuming too much, sir."

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hawkeye's skin prickled. Oh how much self restraint it took. So, she shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing."

"How come mama and papa don't kiss each other then?" Sophie challenged, interrupting Hawkeye and Mustang's conversation.

"Because," Mustang explained. "If we do, then mean old Great Grandpa Grumman will do something really mean."

"Like what?"

"Uhm… He'll… I'll explain it to you when you're older." Mustang really couldn't answer her question without potentially making her cry about it.

Sophie grinned. "Then I'll kiss you for you!" she squeaked.

She climbed up on Mustangs shoulder and kissed his forehead. "That's from mama!" Next, Sophie climbed down and then into Hawkeye's arms. "That's from papa." When she sat back in front of them, she was grinning happily. "All done!" she exclaimed.

Mustang's eyes darted up to his forehead, then to Hawkeye. He smirked.

Hawkeye bit into her sandwich and chewed making Sophie frown.

"Maaaammmaaa," Sophie whined.

"Yes Sophie?"

Sophie pouted. She obviously didn't believe that her mama really did love papa. She wanted them to hug each other. How could that be bad? So, she grabbed their arms and managed to pull them together.

Shocked, they fell onto each other and slightly, their lips brushed each other. But because of the force of Sophie's pull, Mustang fell on top of Hawkeye. They both gasped, their faces turning red while in the background, Sophie grinned.

"I…" Mustang was blushing.

"Uh…Sir…" Hawkeye's face was equally red.

Mustang awkwardly scrambled off of Hawkeye. "Sorry… I…"

"No…it's ok…uhm…"

"Hawkeye… Do you… do you really…" He blushed some more.

"Yes sir?"

"No…Nevermind… I already know the answer."

Hawkeye blinked. "What was your question?"

He looked down as his heart fluttered at the question he was about to ask. "Do you _really_ love me?"

Slowly, her fingers crept up to his face and onto his cheek. His eyes looked at her hand and then back at her.

"Hawkeye…?"

She smiled sweetly. "I told you, you assumed too much. What I said was true."

Mustang's eyes opened wide. "That… That wasn't… It was…" He was at loss for words. All that came to mind was the fact that Hawkeye loved him. _She loves me…_

He raised his hand and touched the hand that had been on his cheek. Her hands were rough, caused by all the military handling. But they felt so sweet on him. All this time, he thought that all the affection Hawkeye had showed him, it was just like a friendship. But… Maybe it was more… Maybe it was _love_…

"Riza…" he muttered ever so softly.

All those times, when the urge to kiss her, he had to shove it away. She wouldn't allow it. But now, now that she admitted how she felt, he wanted to get back all those times he pushed it away. The fraternization laws and being court marshaled, hell, those meant nothing to him than this moment, right now, meant to him.

"Riza…" he murmured again.

Mustang's hand lifted from her hand to behind her head. He did it. He finally did it. He finally got what he wanted. His lips pressed against hers. He kissed her passionately and with fire all the same. This moment felt like forever. He wanted it to last forever and he knew she did too. But slowly, he broke away. His head turned away from both Sophie and Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me…" he apologized.

Hawkeye's hands found their way to his face and slightly nudged his head so that he would look at her. Then she too, kissed him.

"You don't have to apologize," she murmured quietly once they broke apart.

Sophie then began clapping really loudly. "YAY!" she cheered. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Mama and papa kissed each other!" She jumped onto Hawkeye and Mustang and gave them a big hug, as big as her little 4 year old arms could reach. "I love you!" she giggled.

Hawkeye looked down at Sophie and then at Mustang who looked back at her. She sighed happily in contentment.

But of course, happy moments like this are always ruined. Just as this.

"General! Captain!" a voice called out.

Mustang and Hawkeye's heads shot toward the voice. A Central Soldier, probably a new recruit, was running toward them with an arm raised in front of him. He wore the military uniform with a few buttons undone showing a black shirt underneath with a blue tie. His pants were rolled up for his boots were longer than most and was brown. A violation to the dress code.

"Sirs!" he cried, his eyes shut closed in a dreamy trance as a curly tuft of hair bounced as he ran toward them, still with an arm out in front of him.

Mustang stood up as soon as the soldier skidding to a halt, panting like he had just run a mile.

"At ease, soldier," he told the younger soldier.

"General! General!" he panted. "There's…. Call… From…" The soldier paused to take a breather. "You got a call from Edward Elric. And uh…" He scratched his head thinking of what he was going to say. "Corporal Jones wanted to tell you something… I forgot what it was… He came with me but I lost him on the way. Knowing him, he probably stopped to eat something."

Mustang nodded. "Thank you."

"YO! DUDE! GENERAL!"

The soldier's expression lit up. "There he is now!"

"Ghuess swhat!" Corporal Jones exclaimed, waving his arms around while chewing on food.

"Yes…?" Mustang cringed away slightly, disgusted as food flew out of the corporal's mouth.

"According to some of the general's there was a rumor going around that the frat laws were demolished! Dude! That's awesome! Now you and the captain can like, go out together!" he exclaimed.

Jones and the other soldier began jumping around giddily. Obviously they were happy at that news.

Hawkeye stood up. "Please calm down. You're making a scene," she simply told the soldiers.

They stopped bouncing. "Sorry," they apologized.

"Dismissed."

They began bouncing all happily together again once they were dismissed. Mustang shook his head in annoyance.

"The new recruits aren't fit to be part of the military," he sighed. "But I suppose I should call back Elric." Mustang looked up at the cloudless blue sky and frowned. "Such a shame. Today was a beautiful day."

"Another day I suppose," Hawkeye shrugged equally disappointed.

Sophie looked up at her parents and frowned. They must have really been looking forward to this. She walked up to Mustang and held up her arms.

"Up!" she exclaimed. "Up!"

Grinning wearily, Mustang picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Sophie giggled as she squirmed on top of him, looking at the ground so far away, it felt weird!

**XXXX**

"Excuse me, but I got a call from Edward Elric?" Mustang leaned against the desk of the receptionist looking as casually as ever.

The receptionist looked up slightly and nodded slightly as well. He was awkwardly quiet and that put Mustang on the spot. Mustang noticed that the receptionist was a new recruit as well as the other two who he had run into a few moments ago. They looked so new and young. It made him wish he was that young again.

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a number, looking very professional. It was funny really, Mustang noticed that the receptionist in a sense, kind of looked like Sophie. _Kind of._ He had black hair with neat bangs and had brown eyes. The receptionist was more quiet than Sophie, but they did seriously kind of look the same.

"Hey uhm…" Mustang was about to question the younger man about that when he suddenly handed him the phone.

His stare was enough to tell Mustang that the phone was ready for him to talk through.

"Right…"

He put the phone to his ear lightly and leaned against the wall. It rang for a few moments then he heard a click on the other end.

"MUSTANG!" Ed immediately shouted into the phone.

Annoyed, Mustang put the phone away from his ear slightly. "Damn it Ed, I'm getting old. I don't need you screaming in my ear to make me even more def. I don't need that yet."

There was a snort on the other end. "Yeah, yeah. Screw that you old bastard. I found the answer to your question."

"Since when have I ever asked you a question? The first thing I told you was that I was getting old." Mustang smirked as he saw Hawkeye roll her eyes at his statement.

"You've gotta be joking," Ed grumbled.

He chuckled. "Yes. Continue."

"I don't think it was alchemy. It couldn't have been alchemy or else well… let's not go into that topic. But listen up, your kid wasn't poisoned either. Well, not necessarily."

"Well come on get to the… Wait, what do you mean by _not necessarily_? Do you mean to tell me that _some_ poison was involved?" Mustang raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

A strict-looking soldier stood next to the receptionist. They were peering at Mustang strangely. Mustang caught their stare right before they turned away. He broke into a big grin.

"Oh _Ed_na! Are you ok then? Does that mean the poison didn't give you _that_ big of a hangover? Silly alcohols these days!" he wasn't going to let on anything about this to the other soldiers. This was a private matter between him, Hawkeye, and Fuhrer Grumman.

"What the hell are you talking about?" That had ultimately taken Ed by surprise. Suspicion clung to the end of his sentence.

"So, what were you talking about my dear?" There was a hint of false seduction, but not enough for the other soldiers but Hawkeye to notice.

"Oh. I see. Got someone on your trail eh? Well, I'll make this quick. She was given liquor. Beer per say. Since she's obviously a complete and total minor, she got a huge hangover. I mean seriously, she's only four. Mistaking it for juice, she drank a lot of it even if it tasted funny. She probably only drank it without complaining because her parents aren't the wasting kind. The way you described their house hints that," Ed explained.

"Ahh~ well, thanks for telling me dear. I hope you feel better soon! But, I have to go now; the captain is glaring at me. Bye!" Mustang lightly put the phone back, making the line hang up.

The receptionist and that blond man with blue eyes that had joined the latter looked at him.

"I thought your captain was your girlfriend," the blond man simply stated.

Mustang grinned at him cheekily. "She was just a friend. No harm done, right captain? Hmm?" He nudged her arm repeatedly.

Hawkeye shook her head in annoyance.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: Reviews are nice :3**


	6. The Puzzle is Forming

**OwlCookies: I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. When you get to that 7****th****…ish paragraph thing, I was referring to the scene where Roy was all mad at Envy because he learned that the palm tree killed Hughes. But since I don't want Hughes to be dead, I only hinted it. Just to make things clearer…**

**I got reviews saying that this story was funny. It's funny? O.O Cuz… I didn't really mean to make it funny… I-I'm sorry O_O **

**XXXX**

_"Oh. I see. Got someone on your trail eh? Well, I'll make this quick. She was given liquor. Beer per say. Since she's obviously a complete and total minor, she got a huge hangover. I mean seriously, she's only four. Mistaking it for juice, she drank a lot of it even if it tasted funny. She probably only drank it without complaining because her parents aren't the wasting kind. The way you described their house hints that," Ed explained._

…

"So let me get this straight," Hawkeye started. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, perfectly poised. "Sophie got a hangover?" She said it out so flatly that Mustang couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Like his usual self, he sat next to her, leaning against her shoulder. "Pretty much." He took in a deep breath. "But it doesn't make sense how the alcohol was given to her with her parents knowing."

"Could they have done it deliberately?" Hawkeye asked,

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Why would they do that? To take the trouble to adopt her and then kill her? It wouldn't make sense."

"Hate can drive people to do many things…" she murmured quietly, looking down.

His eyes made their ways to her dark expression. She was thinking back to that time. His anger that had caused him to hurt her…

"I suppose it would be true. If they knew her real parents and were furious at them," Mustang said lightly. "But it's cruel. To drug an innocent child who doesn't know what was going on."

"Wait. Sir… Then how would they have died?"

"Maybe Sophie's biological parents figured it out and killed them…? No, that wouldn't do. The pieces to this puzzle won't fit. There has to be an alternative." He sighed and stood up. "It's getting late. I suppose I should head home then."

Hawkeye nodded and stood up with him. They walked together in silence all the way to the door.

"Goodbye sir."

Mustang grinned and took her hand. He placed a small kiss upon it. "Night, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes as soon as the door closed in front of her. "Men are hopelessly immature," she groaned.

**XXXX**

Tufts of black hair bounced up and down as Mustang carelessly walked through the streets of Central City. It wasn't that late as he had told Hawkeye, it was probably only 8:30. Mostly adults and teenagers were out and about. The evening was just as beautiful as it was in the afternoon. A warm breeze ruffled his hair slightly, signaling that the start of a new season was soon to come.

Somehow, Mustang's feet had led him walking through the street of the McCoughlin house. He looked to his right and saw the house. It seemed eerie to him knowing that if he and Hawkeye hadn't arrived that day, Sophie would probably be gone along with her foster parents.

He took in a deep breath took a moment's silent vigil for the two who had died. The peace was immediately shattered by the creaking of a door opening. Mustang's head turned toward the noise only to find Ella, Thomas and Annabel's next door neighbors. Ella was accompanied by a man that was older than her. They looked slightly disturbed.

"Oh, hello," Ella greeted politely.

The man mock saluted. "Sup. My name's Adam."

Mustang smiled. "Hello. I'm General Mustang. Nice to meet you."

"I was wondering," Ella murmured. "Whatever happened to Sophie? It's her fathers' birthday today."

He raised an eyebrow as he studied the girl. Her hair was dark brown. Combed and pinned behind her ear to get her messy bangs out of her face. It matched her eyes as they too were brown.

"Wait, I thought it was Ann's birthday," Adam said, looking at Ella curiously.

Mustang turned his head toward the older boy. He had black hair tied into a small pony tail with bangs parted in 3. It seemed to make his icy blue eyes glow.

"No, no! Ann's birthday was last week! Remember that party we had for her? It was such a shame though, you know, how she died after?" Ella told him.

Mustang blinked slightly. Ella and Adam were there the day the McCoughlin's died? Could they have done the crime? But wait… their alibi didn't make sense. Ella herself said that they weren't really in contact with them but why did they go to Annabel's birthday? Mustang gave himself a mental smirk as he realized that he had found some pieces to the puzzle. Now he had to interrogate the two without sounding too pushy.

"Was it really their birthday? That _is _a shame. Especially now that Sophie can't remember anything. I wonder what happened, do you know?" He was asking the question so innocent it almost seemed too cheesy. Mustang had to hold in a laugh.

"What!" Ella and Adam gasped. One of them cringed slightly, causing Mustang to raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah… She couldn't remember much…" Mustang murmured.

"That's terrible! Say, where is she now?" Ella asked.

Mustang became slightly suspicious. It seemed as if they were both faking something. "I don't know… I haven't seen her since we took her to the adoption center," he replied.

Adam frowned. "That's too bad. We were hoping to see her today."

Mustang grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "Speaking of Sophie, do you know how her parents died? The Fuhrer's not letting me off the hook for this."

Adam shrugged; Ella shook her head. "Sorry," the apologized. "We have to go now."

Quickly, they walked past him. Adam tripped slightly next to him but regained his balance almost instantly. He walked away with Ella, hand in hand. Mustang turned his head back slightly to the couple. He could have sworn the younger boy had hissed something in his ear.

"_You can't lie to us."_

Yes. That was it. That's what he swore he heard from the man younger than him. From the younger man who held hands with his sister. No. No, it couldn't be his sister. It wasn't possible. More puzzle pieces fell into place. The picture was becoming clearer.

Quickly, Mustang jogged back home, sat himself down on the table, and dialed a number down on the phone.

"Hey, Hughes. Can you do a favor for me?"

**XXXX**

As part of the investigations department, Maes Hughes expected calls about murder and such, but he had _never_ expected a call, asking him to find out information about a couple. Love was nothing to be interfered with, but seeing many relationships shattered because of the fraternization law, that thought changed. Before that though, he would have said no, now, he said yes.

"So… you're telling me to stalk them." Hughes made a big long paragraph from Mustang seem simple.

"Pretty much…"

Hughes shrugged. "I guess I can."

"Thanks. All I want you to do is see if they're related or if they're dating."

"What? You wanna date that Ella chick?"

There was a groan on the other end. "NO HUGHES."

Hughes chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll get right too it."

This was especially strange since his best friend was asking him of that. Usually, best friends don't ask best friends to stalk the neighbors of their children. It just doesn't work that way…

Once he hung up, Hughes stood up from the chair he was sitting on and began to walk toward the door. He heard his wife, Gracia Hughes, turn the page of her book. She looked up.

"Where are you going, dear?" she asked.

"I'm off to stalk some people!" Hughes gave her a big grin.

"…Excuse me?" Gracia asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Hughes laughed heartily. "I'm off to work. Don't worry. See you later!"

"But it's so late at night."

"Yeah, well, you know. Being part of the investigations department, it brings things like that."

"Be safe, Maes."

"Alright. Bye!"

Hughes closed the door behind him and headed out his apartment, whistling a little tune. He walked through the streets of Central, hands in pocket, and headed toward the place where Mustang had told him to go too. The last place he had seen Ella and Adam. He looked around once he got there, no one was in sight. Hughes advanced and heard some voices.

"_Crap_." A female voice. "Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"Don't worry, Ella." This was Ella and Adam for the voice belonged to a male. "He still believes that we're siblings."

"But Adam," Ella whined. "We don't look anything like each other."

Hughes saw them appear from the corner of his eye. They had appeared from a rather large apartment building with little streets shops sprinkled underneath. Adam had wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Ella had put her arms around his waist. Seeing them, he began to walk some more, only slowly, so he would seem casual.

"So what? Lots of children don't look like their parents," Adam said with a reassuring tone. His head bent down and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "There's no evidence proving that we aren't related. They've either gone down the drain, hidden, burned, or replaced."

Hughes slowly walked past them. He made sure not to make any eye contact even though he could feel Adam's stare hammering down on him.

"Hey, you." Adam stopped and turned his head toward Hughes.

Hughes turned around and looked confused. "Hello."

"What are you doing so late at night?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to work. I have the graveyard shift today," Hughes replied as honestly as he could.

"You be careful out there," Adam nodded. "You never know what might pop out of the shadows to getcha!" He chuckled with a teasing tone. "Have a good day, man."

Hughes nodded. "You too."

He began to walk away, faster though. Toward Mustang's house because he knew that Adam was hinting something dangerous and if he wasn't careful, he could die.

Hughes reached Mustang's door and pounded on it furiously.

"Roy. Roy. _Roy_. ROY! _ROY!_ Damn it, Roy!" Hughes hissed quietly at the door all the while pounding at the door.

The door abruptly opened while Hughes was knocking. For a second there, he didn't realize he was now knocking on Mustang's chest.

"Oh, sorry." Hughes chuckled. "I got _something_ for you."

Mustang sighed as he rubbed his chest. "What is it…? Oh, wait, come inside. Wouldn't want to attract attention."

Hughes walked inside and Mustang closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door while Hughes stood in front of him.

"What's up?"

"They're not siblings, that's for sure. They were holding each other affectionately, something siblings don't do, _and_ they even kissed each other," Hughes explained.

Mustang stifled a snort. "Siblings…" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well on anyway, I don't know if this is true or anything, but you said that Sophie didn't look like the McCoughlin's, right?" Hughes' glasses flashed.

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "What's your point?"

"And you've seen Ella and Adam both, firsthand. If you combined them, don't you think that their child would make someone like Sophie?"

"But Ella's like what? 16 or so. If Sophie's 4, Ella would have had to have her when she was 12. Farfetched don't you think?" Mustang challenged.

"It's just a theory. But you never know. Maybe she isn't 16. I don't know. But consider that."

"Hmm…" Mustang bit his lip in thought.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: Reviews are **_**really**_** nice :3**


	7. This Time, It Isn't A Joke

**OwlCookies: If you are disturbed and/or get all queasy when it comes to this chapters topic, I'm sorry… And I'm very sorry if it's really cheesy… I'm sorry…**

**This chapter was rewritten so many times because I couldn't decide what to put here… I originally made a chapter plan, but I guess I'm not following it anymore. I tried to make it 10 chapters but it seems to be getting hard… I'll try though.**

**Oh! And also, America is mentioned in this chapter. Brownies to whoever can find it! **

**And again… This is funny…? O_o …Really…?**

**XXXX**

"Ho, ho, ho!" Grumman laughed, patting his belly joyfully. Hawkeye stood next to him. Why she was still standing there, she had no idea. All she knew was that she had too. Grumman was on the phone, laughing like the world's funniest joke has just been told to him. "Yes, yes. Alright. I'll be right there. But are you certain that's the right idea? Where did this come up all of a sudden?" His loud and booming laughed turned quieter as he conversed. "Oh really? Ahh, they do make such an inspiration don't they? Yes. Alright. On my way. Goodbye." Grumman hung up, turned to Hawkeye and grinned childishly.

Hawkeye sighed in irritation. "Please don't tell me what I'm thinking."

Grumman chuckled. "Why such a grim tone, captain? This should be great news for you! Go on now, this isn't a joke this time. Corporal Jones even admitted to me how you and Mustang had your lovey dovey moment against my orders."

Hawkeye tried to keep her annoyed expression but no amount of self control could have stopped the blush that had spread across her face.

"Ah see?" Grumman began laughing again. "Go on now, tell him the news. He'll be thrilled I tell you. Thrilled!"

"Please don't place all your bets on that," Hawkeye groaned.

Grumman patted her back. "Come one Hawkeye. Do your old man a favor! It'll make this man really happy."

"Fuhrer sir, that's _highly_ inappropriate." Hawkeye looked down to hide how much she was actually blushing.

"Right. Like I care. Now you two go along and get married. If you don't I'm going to force it on you."

Hawkeye groaned and walked away leaving Grumman to laugh loudly once more.

"Mama." Sophie tugged on Hawkeye's sleeve. "What's he talking about?"

Hawkeye shook her head wearily. "Don't worry it about it. It's adult business." She smiled slightly as Sophie huffed at that.

They walked out of Central Command. It had become a familiar routine for the two to do. It had long passed the time when soldier starred at them strangely for they were never accustomed to Hawkeye with a child. Now they would wave a friendly wave, happy to see them healthy and well. The soldiers were especially happy to see Sophie, a fresh face that would brighten up their day and to fill in the lonely gap that they were missing _their_ family at that time.

Because of orders from a superior, no matter how stupid it was, Hawkeye was one of those people who would follow those stupid orders. So if Grumman had told her to tell Mustang about the broken fraternization laws, she would do so. Even if it was completely stupid.

"So I heard the news."

Hawkeye stopped walking, still looking straight ahead of her she said, "What are you talking about?" It sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

A woman stood in front of her with messy brown hair clipped to the side of her head. She crossed her arms, looking angry.

"Shouldn't you know by now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hawkeye tried to keep her cool.

The woman tapped her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Alright then," Hawkeye said. "How old are you?"

Sophie tugged on Hawkeye's sleeve, looking afraid and worried. "Mama…" She seemed to have sensed the anger radiating from the stranger. "Mama…" she repeated.

The woman stopped tapping her foot and clenched her fists angrily.

"I see," Hawkeye said, putting her arm in front of Sophie to protect the girl. "So she's yours all along. What is your last name… Ella?"

Ella trembled in anger. "WHO ARE YOU TO ASK ME THESE PETY QUESTIONS!" she shouted, pouring out anger. She began to advance toward the soldier only to have Hawkeye back up as well.

"Do you plan to hurt her?" She had to relax. If she showed any sign of fear, Sophie would be afraid as well.

"Mama…" Sophie whimpered, tugging on Hawkeye's sleeve once more.

Hawkeye shook her head. "Not now Sophie."

"Why do you think I would hurt her! I love her! She's mine! Not yours! Not theirs! _Mine_!" Ella shouted. Tears streamed down her face as she reached out and roughly grabbed Hawkeye's shirt collar. "_Why? _Why do _you_ get someone to love and have a child to keep? Why can't _I_?" Ella slumped down onto her knees, trembling. "You and that other soldier man can love each other freely because everyone else supported your relationship! Then, then you got a child even without that love! It's not fair!"

Hawkeye relaxed realizing how tense she was. She crouched down and placed a hand on top of the younger woman's head.

"I can never say that I understand, because I don't. But I can tell you, that even though you make think I got off this better than you did, I didn't. To even get this far, for this to happen, I had to go through war and kill so many children like her. To me, maybe to have her, whatever god there is, is trying to make me remember those painful memories by giving me her. So don't go around telling me that it's not fair because life itself isn't even two fucks near fair." Hawkeye stood up and took Sophie by the hand. "Let's go, Sophie."

Sophie grinned. "OK mama! Are we going ta see papa?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Mama has to tell papa something really important."

Sophie grinned wider.

**XXXX**

"So… You're not joking right? No joke? This is _serious_?" Mustang was twitching anxiously.

"Sir… I don't joke around," Hawkeye plainly stated. "Why would I joke about this?"

Mustang smirked. "So if I were to kiss you in the office…"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not going to let you."

Sophie kicked her feet against her chair impatiently. She didn't like the fact that she didn't understand what they were talking about. What they were saying went through one ear, attempted to process in her brain, but then it sadly flew out the other ear. Occasionally, she understood a few things like, kissing mama in the office but, why wouldn't she let him? And about not joking about some law thing, what did that mean? Her legs kicked against the chair harder in frustration.

"Sophie, is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked.

"Huh!" Sophie blinked and shook her head. Then she smiled. "I'm ok."

Hawkeye held out and hand to the girl. "Come here," she said lightly.

Sophie smiled widely and crawled onto her lap as Hawkeye embraced her.

"OK fine… let's say that question was hypothetical…" Mustang mumbled.

"I still wouldn't let you," Hawkeye teased and a humorous smile.

Mustang pouted. "So you say."

Bored and still not able to understand what the heck they were talking about, Sophie stuck a thumb into her mouth. "Mama?" she asked. "Who was that person we saw? Why was she crying?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow as Hawkeye bit her lip.

"Her name is Ella. She's crying because she lost her baby…" Hawkeye murmured quietly.

Concern flooded Mustang's eyes. "You ran into her?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"What happened to her baby?" Sophie asked curiously, her eyes blank and not really caring. She just wanted the attention.

Hawkeye looked down awkwardly at Sophie. "She's with someone else's family now." Obviously, telling Sophie the truth wouldn't be that good of an idea, would it?

"Hmm…" Sophie chewed on her thumb slightly.

Mustang shot Hawkeye a glance. _Is it really coming to that time now?_

Hawkeye shrugged in defeat. It was time.

"I'll confront them about it later," Mustang confirmed. "They already know that we're onto them so it shouldn't be too hard. Maybe this will put the case to rest."

"…Take a nap?" Sophie asked giggling.

Mustang smirked and patted her head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Hawkeye stood up with Sophie, still giggling, in her arms. "I should probably go now then. Unlike you, I'd rather get my work done on time."

Mustang sprang up at she began to walk away. He put an arm around her neck. "I'll come join you. The more the merrier right?" He smirked.

Hawkeye sighed. "I suppose so, sir."

They walked out of Hawkeye's apartment. Mustang, no caring who actually saw (even former girlfriends), walked around with his arm around her neck and little Sophie bouncing around next to them. If someone looked at him strangely, he would smirk mischievously causing them to walk away feeling an awkward silence.

"You're making a scene, sir," Hawkeye commented.

"Like I care."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and continued walking back to Central Head Quarters. As much as this annoyed her, she kind of felt a sense of happiness that he was with her and that they no longer had to hide any affection toward each other whatsoever. No, not kind of… She was overjoyed at the thought. But of course, she would never show that.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: I had to add that moment with Ella. You know, for the end :3**


	8. That Was Easy

**OwlCookies: I am SO sorry for not updating… as 2 of u out there kno, ive had some serious writers block and I cdnt update like… anything else. Yes. I spent my time on youtube watching fmab funny moments and letter bee B3 it was fun. But now, I'm back :D yay cheers hooray~**

**You know… I've been thinking… what would happen if riza were to play simon says O.O**

**Oh, and at the VERY VERY bottom with corporal Jamison and , that's Germany and Japan with **_**English**_** names. Why? Because I said so.**

**XXXX**

Sophie lay down on the hardwood floor, pencil in hand. She busied herself by drawing many doodles. Much to Mustang's surprise, Sophie was so focused on her doodling, that anything he told her was never heard. He thought back to a certain boy that he knew who had that same ability. Mustang smiled.

Falman walked in his office, a report in hand. He took a few steps and tripped. That scene was given a superior smirk by the one and only Roy Mustang.

"Well, Falman," he said, his smirking growing even larger. "Having some walking difficulties now are we?" Mustang's eye sparkled at that comment.

Slowly, Falman got up. "No sir," he saluted. "I tripped over some-" He looked down, realizing that he had tripped over Sophie.

The gray-haired officer crouched down to ask the girl if she was alright. He paused when he saw that she hadn't even noticed. He scratched the back of his hair, stood up, and faced Mustang.

"Uhh… sir?" Falman asked. "She's in the middle of the floor. That's safety hazard."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "That's fine by me. If someone tries to assault me, they'll just end up tripped over her. In that time, I'd be ready to snap." He held up his ungloved hand and snapped. "Just like that. I wouldn't even have to move."

"Right…" Falman awkwardly put the report on Mustang's desk and walked away, careful not to trip over Sophie this time. But as he crossed her path, Sophie shifted her position causing Falman to trip over her again. "Damn it!" he cussed angrily.

That seemed to have gotten Sophie's attention. Her head turned in the direction of Falman's fallen body and began giggling. She pointed at him, laughing harder now. "Falman's taking a nap!" she giggled. That was rewarded by another smirk from Mustang.

Grumbling in annoyance, Falman got up and left the office.

Sighing, Mustang motioned for Sophie to come to him. If any other soldier were to come in and trip over her, he would here multiple complaints to no end. _Especially from Hawkeye_, he thought to himself. She seemed to love nagging him. But oh how that made him attracted to her even more.

Smiling radiantly, Sophie walked over to him, paper and pencil in hand. She put her doodles on his desk proudly. "Look at what I drew, papa!" she exclaimed.

Mustang straddled her on his leg as he looked at all the doodles she had drawn. A lot of them had been recent experiences she had encountered from her first memory of Hawkeye the following morning of when they had found her behind the couch in the living room. But some of them had also been from her imagination. There was one doodle at the center of the paper of Ed with a military uniform next to Mustang himself. He placed a finger there.

"How come papa isn't taller than big brother Ed?" he asked, slightly pouting.

Sophie grinned. "Because! Big brother doesn't like being short so I made him taller!"

_Oh the sympathy of this kid_, he thought.

He looked at the paper again. But this time, his eyes opened wide as he saw a picture of Ella and Adam with Thomas and Annabel McCoughlin. Sophie stood between them, smiling like everyone else in the picture. This brought concern. Had she been with them or was she starting to remember them? Mustang then replaced his finger position with the picture he had looked at.

"What's happening here?" he asked, trying to sound curious instead of confused.

"I had a dream of them! They said that they were my mommy and daddy and that you found me somewhere!" Mustang was shocked to see how cheerful she still was.

"What happened in your dream?"

Sophie pointed at Annabel and Thomas. "That's my mama and papa. They said that when they died, you took care of me!" Then she pointed and Ella and Adam. "That's my real mama and papa. They said that they were mad when they could never have me. And they also said that they were mad at you and mama. I told them that it was OK and that I would play with them so they smiled and hugged me."

"Do you think it's real?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "Cuz, cuz. Member when you and mama used to ask me if I remember anything and then I saids no? Well, after I dreamed that, I started to remember more stuffs. I remember that when I was really little, I went trick or treating with my real mama and papa. Then, when I ate a brown candy, I got _real_ sick! And then, I also remember that both my other mama and papa went on a picnic! It was fun!" Sophie explaned.

"Oh? What happened during the picnic?" Mustang couldn't believe it. He was getting _answers_ now.

"We eated cake and sandwiches. And I had funny tasting old juice! My real mama and papa gave my other mama and papa special juice to drink! They saids that it tasted funny but my real mama said that it was just a before-taste and that they would get used to it. I was really mad because they wouldn't let me drink it. But it was funny because my real mama and papa didn't want to drink anything! They said that they weren't thirsty but I saw that they were cuz they were sweating!"

Mustang almost laughed out loud in joy that he finally got the answers to how the McCoughlins died. But instead, he gave Sophie a big hug.

"Thank you for telling me that!" he exclaimed happily.

Sophie giggled.

When he let go of her, Mustang frowned. "Are you mad and me?"

She shook her head. "You're my papa, too! Now, I have 3 mama and papa's!" Sophie giggled. "And every one of them loves me and I love them too!" She leaned against Mustangs stomach and grinned.

Mustang chuckled.

**XXXX**

"Are you serious?" Hawkeye asked Mustang quietly with a look of disbelief. "She admitted all of that to you?"

"Yeah," he murmured back. "They poisoned the McCoughlin's. I'm sure she said that."

Even though the constant chattering of many soldiers in the cafeteria would probably be enough to shadow their conversation, Hawkeye and Mustang had to make sure that Sophie couldn't hear them. No matter who distracted her or even if she wasn't paying attention, whatever they were talking about wasn't worth the risk.

"Oh you're so cute! You should really come over and have a play date with Elysia!" Hughes chirped. "That'd be so great! The whole house would _radiate_ with cuteness!"

He was pretty much tossing her around like a stuffed animal.

"Eeek!" Sophie squealed. "No! Put me down! Ahaha your beard is itchy! No! Haha stop!"

If Mustang wasn't having a conversation with Hawkeye in that time period, he would sure be extremely annoyed by all the noise. Well, even so, he still was.

"Damn it, I can't have a serious conversation with Hughes and Sophie squealing about!" Mustang growled.

Hawkeye looked at Hughes then back to Mustangs annoyed face. She smiled lightly. Not knowing what she was doing exactly, she lightly put her hand on his cheek.

"Relax. You never know, because of Sophie, you might turn into him." Hawkeye chuckled slightly at her comment.

Mustang looked at her with shock as he placed his hand over her hand. "Did you just _laugh_? My God Hawkeye!" He began laughing himself.

Hawkeye's smile faded to a look of annoyance.

Mustang frowned. He put his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to make her lips turn into a smile. "That looks much better on you." He smiled.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

He pressed his arms past her face and then wrapped them around her in an embrace. Mustang looked at her tenderly. "Even though you don't smile, I know you do on the inside. You can't hide it from me Riza Hawkeye," he whispered in her ear.

"Sir, let go of me."

Mustang let go but looked at her with a sad face filled with disappointment. "Don't play hard to get! I thought you liked me!"

Hawkeye motioned to him all the people in the crowded cafeteria. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a room full of people."

"So?" Mustang protested. "When we get married, we get to _kiss_ in a _bigger_ room full of people."

"But that isn't now, now is it?" Mustang could tell that she was teasing him.

"And who's to say that I can't just hug you. No one's going to stop me," he challenged with a smirk.

Hawkeye just sighed as he playfully hugged her again. This time though, he landed a small kiss on her forehead. She tried to stop herself from blushing, but by Mustang's laugh, she could tell that she was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, the heard clapped and giggling.

"Oh look how sweet that just was! Isn't it great Sophie? Your parents are totally in love with each other!" Hughes practically shouted in glee.

Sophie joined his clapping as she giggled even more. "Yay! Yay!" she cheered.

Mustang let go of her with one arm, but kept one around her neck as he faced them and smirked.

Hawkeye gave both Hughes and Mustang a menacing glare. Just enough for Mustang to let go of her. When he did, she began to finally eat her lunch.

"General Mustang, sir!" a soldier saluted behind Mustang just as he took a bite of his food.

"At ease soldier," Mustang nodded.

"Major Armstrong requested to see you but according to Lieutenant Havoc, you needed privacy. Major Armstrong insisted he see you," the soldier said. Mustang narrowed his eyes, realizing that the soldier was the strict looking one.

"Lieutenant Havoc, hmmm?" Of course _he_ would say that. "Alright. Tell Armstrong he might as well join us for lunch."

"Yes sir!" The soldier marched out. Once he disappeared behind the door at the other end of the room, Armstrong came bounding in.

"General Mustang!" he exclaimed, ripping his shirt off, and practically crying with man sparkles fluttering around. Armstrong picked up Mustang and gave him his famous back-breaking hugs. "Such a romance between you and Captain Hawkeye is so beautiful!" He then proceeded to pick Hawkeye up and hug her as well.

"M-Major! I-I can't breathe!" Mustang choked out.

Hearing that, Armstrong put both of them down. Hawkeye and Mustang collapsed on each other trying to choke in some air.

"I swear, I was about to die there!" Mustang hacked. "Major, please lay off the hugs before I die."

Sophie saw how huge Armstrong was and shrunk in fear. This caught Armstrong's eye.

"Oh? Is this little child yours?" Armstrong was about to reach for her when Sophie slid under the table quickly and trembled.

Hughes laughed. "Good ole major! Way to scare a little kid!"

"Armstrong," Mustang stated once he could finally breathe properly again. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to simply congratulate you and the captain! A love once forbidden and now possible is so sweet! It drove me to tears after Fuhrer Grumman told me about it!" Armstrong exclaimed almost beginning to cry again.

"_Ho ho ho! Armstrong! Before you leave, congratulate Mustang and Hawkeye for me!"_

"_Why? Did something happen, sir?"_

"_No, nothing bad. As you've probably noticed in the past, those two have had feelings for each other, now, they're in a relationship!"_

"Grumman…" Mustang and Hawkeye grumbled.

**XXXX**

"Have any suspicious calls come in?" He was blond with blue eyes. The strict soldier who had raised Mustang's suspicions.

The man next to him shook his head. He was the receptionist. The Xingese looking man. "Most of them though, are from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes to General Mustang. They've had many long conversations."

"Like what?" Corporal Jamison, the strict soldier, asked.

"The lieutenant colonel talks about his wife and child," Kirk Williams, the black haired man replied.

"Yo! I'm hungry. Do we like, have any food left?" A girl, who looked similar to Williams, marched in the abandoned building. A threw her backpack on the ground and began rummaging through a box of food.

Jamison and Williams let their gazes wander to her and then back to each other.

"By the way, what's the point in living here? Can't we like, just stay in a hotel? It's not like our status is _that_ bad," the girl pointed out while chewing on some ham.

"Hey!" Jamison shouted. "That was the last of the ham!"

"So?" the girl snorted. "It's not like we're entirely broke. And if we were, I could always go to the store and maybe sneak a little-"

"We're not going to _steal_ to make a living," Jamison sighed.

"Says the one who's always hungry!"

"I'm a growing man…" he protested.

"You're twenty. You stopped growing _years_ ago. I, on the other hand still have a few years!"

Williams looked back and forth between to the bickering people. They weren't actually part of the military. They were hired to spy within. Of course, the girl, Shannon, wasn't really part of anything. She just tagged along. But he knew that if she were to join them, she would make an excellent spy, despite her disrespectful attitude.

"Whatever. How's work? Find anything interesting?" Shannon asked.

Jamison opened his mouth to reply, but Williams intercepted. "Actually, I have a job for you."

Her ears perked up. "Is it fun?"

Williams nodded. "Tomorrow, Sophie is going to play outside the building with the dog Black Hayate. Talk to her. Anything she tells you, tell me. Then we'll report to him."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I don't why that old geezer ever cares about those three. He knows well what they're doing. This is seriously just a waste of your time."

"We've been hired. It's better taking a stupid job than not."

"Whatever. But sure. She's cute, that'll be fun." Shannon shrugged.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: Uh-oh, who's the new people and who hired them? DUM… DUMM… **_**DUMM**_**! :3**

**[Edited November 15, 2011]**


	9. Roy and Riza

**OwlCookies: I'm having major fun with this fanfiction B3**

**XXXX**

"Ella Clarke and Adam Reilly, you are under arrest," a big voice boomed from behind the front door.

Sitting on the couch reading a book, Adam narrowed his eyes as he closed his book, put it aside, and then walked to the front door cautiously opening it. Standing in front of him was a handful of MP's. They were armed and had surrounded the building.

"What's up?" he asked slowly.

"You and Ella Clarke have been charged with four counts of murder and harassment of a military soldier. All four were for the murders of Thomas McCoughlin, Annabel McCoughlin, John Clarke, and Clair Clarke," the MP stated bluntly.

Ella walked up next to him. "I think you have the wrong people. We didn't kill anyone," Adam said.

"I believe that we _do_ have the right address, sir. Our witness has stated all of these facts."

"Who's your witness?" he asked suspiciously. _No one should have known_!

"Her parents requested that her identity be kept anonymous," the MP replied. He motioned for the other policemen to back him up. "Cuff them."

Struggling, Adam and Ella tried to make a run for it, but they were no match for the police's strength.

"This is Mustang's doing! Isn't it!" Adam shouted.

**XXXX**

Sophie was outside playing with Black Hayate when a girl, nine years older than her, walked up. She was smiling mischievously. Her black hair swayed mysteriously.

"You smile like papa!" Sophie instantly exclaimed once the girl sat next to her.

"Uhm… Thank you…?" the girl muttered unsure.

Black Hayate sniffed at the girl and the whined slightly, hiding his muzzle behind his paws. Sophie frowned at that. He usually never did that.

"How come Hayate doesn't like you?" Sophie asked.

The girl reached for Black Hayate, but the dog growled. She shrugged. "Maybe I'm not a dog person."

"Who are you?" Sophie was now getting suspicious.

"Hm? My name's Shannon," the girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophie!" she grinned.

Shannon patted the girl's head. "Nice to meet you Sophie. I don't suppose you know where your parents are?"

"Mama and papa are working right now! They told me to bring Hayate with me so he protect me from the bad soldiers if there are any! But they told me not to leave the room. I did cuz I was bored," Sophie exclaimed. "Don't tell them! It's a secret.

"But then shouldn't you go back? They might worry about you." Even though it wasn't really necessary, Shannon had a look of worry.

"Nnh… You're right! Can you come with me?" Sophie asked with a hopeful look.

"Er… I don't think that's a good idea, I-" Shannon started, nervously.

Sophie grabbed the older girl's shirt. "Come with me!" she pouted, now dragging Shannon along with her.

_Kirk's going to kill me…_ Shannon thought with a look of chagrin. _He's going to kill me _hard. She was sweating anxiously the closer they got to Mustang and Hawkeye.

Together, Sophie and Black Hayate walked back inside the building and into Mustang's office with Shannon at tow.

"Papa!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly.

Mustang looked up from the paperwork he really didn't want to do. "Who's your friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"Her name's Shannon!" Sophie replied.

"Where did you find her?" Mustang asked.

"Uh…"

"Did you go outside?"

"Uh…"

Feeling like she needed to defend her, Shannon piped up. "I was visiting my friend. I got lost so she found me."

"Who were you looking for?" Mustang asked suspiciously.

"Er… The… receptionist….?" Shannon replied, wanting to slap herself for giving away Kirk.

"Mr. Williams?" Mustang asked. "He should be right near the door you used to enter. Who are you, really?"

"Uhmm… Uhm…" Now Shannon was sweating nervously. "I…"

She bolted out the door, running as fast as she could, to wherever she could run.

"Hey! Come back!" Mustang shouted, running after her.

Sophie giggled as she watched them run. Once the two were far out of sight, she and Black Hayate walked over to Hawkeye for more entertainment.

Shannon was getting extremely tired now. Her heart was pumping and her lungs made her feel like she ran more than a mile.

"Stupid lactic acid fermentation!" she hissed to herself.

She stopped behind an open door to catch her breath. It took awhile, but once she took a few breathers, she could breathe almost normally. Almost.

"Shannon? What are you doing here?" a stern voice asked suddenly.

Shannon looked up and saw the angry face of Corporal Jamison. She knew she was going to die that day. Oh she knew this so well.

"I can explain… I… Sophie… Dragged…" Shannon was having a hard time explaining all that happened while she was trying to catch her breath.

She heard running. Her heart almost stopped when Mustang slowed down and looked at her. Shannon squeaked in surprised and hid behind Jamison practically trembling in fear.

"Save me!" Shannon squeaked behind him.

Mustang looked at Jamison suspiciously. He knew Corporal Jamison was someone to be suspicious of!

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes," Jamison replied shrugging. "She's my friend's relative."

Mustang glowered at Shannon. "What was she doing with Sophie?"

Jamison shrugged again. "She was probably just bored and decided to wander off."

Nodding, even though he didn't believe the alibi completely, he excused himself and walked back.

"That was stupid! Why'd you accept Grumman's request?" Shannon scowled. "I almost died there!"

"That's your fault for being so obvious you idiot! You don't _go_ and blow your cover just to play around with a little girl!" Jamison hissed.

**XXXX**

Even though he didn't mean to listen, Mustang heard every word of it. Grumman was up to something and Corporal Jamison, his friend the receptionist, and Shannon were up to something.

**XXXX**

The following day, Ella and Adam were tried for their case and found guilty as charged. They were sentenced to death the following day.

"I understand. I can't believe it's finally over," Hawkeye breathed in relief.

Mustang smirked mischievously. "See? Now we can focus with what matters."

"Yes," Hawkeye replied. "Getting your paperwork done on time."

"You're no fun!" he whined. "Oh," Mustang said casually after whining. "I had some run ins with other. I heard a conversation that tells me that Grumman's up to something."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Corporal Jamison and this girl named Shannon were talking about Grumman hiring them. At the same time, they were also talking about Sophie," he explained.

"Be what would he be doing? He's the one who _wanted_ us together."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But, I don't know. He's up to something." Mustang shrugged.

Mustang caught a whiff of smoke and looked to Havoc who looked back at him confused.

"So you didn't know?" Havoc asked curiously.

"What are you talking about, Lieutenant?" Hawkeye asked.

"Rumor has it," he explained, "that the Fuhrer sent out spies to make sure you guys were in a relationship. If you guys showed and signs that you weren't, he'd go up to you and bug you guys about it."

There was a silent pause from Mustang. Almost as if he were holding in something.

"I'm going to _strangle_ him one of these days," he growled angrily after the pause.

"Please sir, be more discreet about your declaration," Hawkeye said. Although she didn't show it, she was equally furious at the Fuhrer for doing such a thing.

Meanwhile, Havoc lit a cigarette and then inhaled. He sighed it out in content. "I suppose though, since he was spying on you guys, that you guys didn't know. Ain't that sad chief? I feel for you."

"Discreet my ass," Mustang grumbled, still thinking about Hawkeye comment.

Mustang and Hawkeye have had better days, no doubt about it. But learning this new fact make their whole day have the mood of a donkey being kicked on the ass when they themselves are already called asses. Yes indeed, those two were really angry.

**XXXX**

"You two are complete _idiots_!" Williams shouted angrily at Jamison and Shannon. "How could you have had that conversation so openly?"

"Sorry…" they muttered. Williams' sudden outburst was scary considering how little he even talked in the first place.

"We're bad people," Shannon murmured with a slight hint of mock depression.

**XXXX**

It was one in the morning on a Wednesday night. Hawkeye at this time wouldn't really expect anyone to call her. But of course, considering Mustang and all his drinking competitions, it was to be expected.

"_Hhawwkeeyee_," Mustang groaned on the other end of the phone.

Hawkeye could only sigh in exasperation. "Yes sir?"

"Pick me up before I have a huge hangover," he whined with a slight moan.

She didn't make a noise. Instead, she irritatedly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

Hawkeye made sure that Sophie was asleep, then she locked the door and made her way to the bar that Mustang was at.

…

The scene at the bar wasn't surprising, but she couldn't help it when her eye twitched in annoyance. Havoc, Breda, and Mustang were cheering on two other soldiers who seemed to be having a drinking contest.

Irked that this was still going on at one in the frickin morning, Hawkeye walked up to Mustang, pinched his ear, and walked off with him.

"Sir, that was completely irresponsible of you!" Hawkeye scolded.

"Yes, Riza," Mustang muttered through his gritted teeth. Obviously being dragged by the ear wasn't very helpful for curing a hangover.

"You should know better than to drink that much when you have work tomorrow!"

"Yes, Riza."

"What did I _just_ tell you about not doing anything stupid?"

"Yes, Riza…" He seemed to have answered that inwardly.

This conversation went on for the whole walk back to Hawkeye's house.

Once in her kitchen, Hawkeye gave Mustang a glass of water.

"Drink it all," Hawkeye ordered, sitting across from him on the table.

Mustang did exactly as he was told and drank it all quickly.

"I suppose there really isn't much of a choice anymore," Hawkeye sighed. "You'll have to stay here tonight."

Mustang's face lit up.

"No." Her statement made him frown. "You," she said bluntly, "can sleep on the couch."

"But I don't wa-" his complaint was muffled by the pillow that was shoved in his face.

As Hawkeye got up to walk away, Mustang put his arms around her and pouted. "Why not?"

The one thing Hawkeye noted when it came to her superior was that no matter what anyone said or did, he would always get what he wanted. If he wanted a girl Havoc was dating, he would use his charms to get her. If he wanted revenge, he would most certain get his revenge. If wanted to laze around instead of doing paperwork, he would do all he could to stay away from it. And if he wanted Hawkeye, well, by some stroke of luck, he had her. But he had worked hard to get her, through the years, Hawkeye saw that. But maybe, it was just her, rejected how she had felt for him as well.

"I'm not letting you…" she trailed off as she felt Mustangs warm breath come across her ear. "Stop it."

"What? This?" Mustang asked, smirking. He continued to breathe onto her ear.

"Sir…" Hawkeye warned.

"_Roy_,_"_ Mustang corrected.

**XXXX**

This was not a good thought to start the day with.

First of all, Hawkeye had somehow, _somehow_ allowed Mustang to sleep with her. That was _not_ a good thought. And not only that, now, she had to nurse him from a hangover. That was _also _nota thought.

She got out of bed and took a shower, hoping that that would at least take some burden off her. The water ran down her back. Hawkeye shivered a little bit as a few droplets of cold water trickled down her arms. When she was done, she wiped herself dry, put on some clothes, and went to wake Sophie.

Surprisingly though, she was already awake.

"I wanna go see my real mama and papa," she said seriously.

Hawkeye looked away to the ground, unsure of what to tell her. When her thoughts had rearranged themselves, Hawkeye looked at Sophie straight in the eye. "Today is their execution day. They're going to get hanged so you can't see them."

"I wanna see them!" Sophie shouted stubbornly.

"Uggh, don't shout. My head hurts." Mustang walked in, fully dressed for work, with a bag of ice on his head.

Sophie blinked. "What happened to papa?"

"He drank too much beer and got a _big_ owwy on his head," Hawkeye explained simply to her.

"OK, but seriously, stop shouting," Mustang groaned.

"We're not shouting. That's what you get for drinking too much," Hawkeye retorted.

Mustang groaned in pain again as he plopped to the ground, leaning against the wall. "Right. So I heard Sophie shout about wanting to see Adam and what's her name… Ella." He had to restrain himself from saying "What's her face" in front of Sophie.

"I wanna see them," Sophie demanded, still stubbornly.

"Why?" he asked inwardly. "All you'll get to see it their deaths. Big whoop."

"Roy!" Hawkeye scolded.

Mustang snapped out of his agonized state and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and joy. "Did you just call me Roy?" he asked excitedly.

She didn't know why, but Hawkeye began blushing. "I-" she choked out awkwardly.

Mustang crawled over to her with a big grin on his face.

Hawkeye looked away, still blushing. At that, Sophie began clapping and giggling uncontrollably.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: Mhm, that's right, I wanna see your faces as you imagine the wrong images that cross your mind when you read the part where Roy's trying to arouse Riza. Bwahaa… *evil grin***

**On another note, MWAHAHAHHA! YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY THOUGHT THAT JAMISON, WILLIAMS, AND SHANNON HAD AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS STORY! XD well, they don't. so to bad.**

**LAUGH AT THE EPIC FAIL IRONY! MWAHAHAH!**

**:3**


	10. And Finally

**OwlCookies: great. I feel depressed now T-T im sorry my twisted and demented mind that likes plot twists would make the previous chapter stupid. Oh well! Too bad "chicken didn't cross da road" person!**

**This morning, as I tried dragging myself out of bed, I imagined how the chapter would go. After typing it down and realizing HOW EXTREMELY CHEESEY it was… I decided to rewrite it… everythings better in your head ._."**

**XXXX**

Adam scowled as he leaned against the metal bars of the jail cell. His hair protruded behind the bars and had a little vibrating effect as he groaned every few or so minutes. Today, he had taken off his ponytail. He was _so_ tempted to rip it off in bloody chunks. Who cared if he was ugly because of that? He was going to die today and so was Ella.

"How old are we again?" he muttered.

Ella looked up at him. She wasn't in any better of a state as him. Her eyes, sad with a hint of betrayal shone from her eyes.

"I'm twenty. You're twenty-two," Ella replied darkly. "Why are you asking?"

"Four years ago. Four fucking years ago this all started." Adam growled angrily and kicked the wall next to him, cringing back in pain as the force of his kick bounced back to his foot. "Damn it! We were so stupid back then! Little kids, hell yeah. Stupid parents getting in our fucking way!"

"Adam…" Ella murmured. "Stop it… You're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't give a damn!" he spat back. "We're going to die anyway!"

Ella's eyes, sad and depressed, looked down to her feet. From her standing position, she shrank down to her knees and stayed still. Adam, feeling the melancholy she felt, left his place on the jail bars and sat in front of her. His face full of anger changed to something to more of a grief stricken look. Gently, he let his hand slide to the edge of her light blue skirt.

"She…" Ella choked out." "She came to this world through our love but now she…"

It was common sense to know that Sophie was the witness that the military policeman had mentioned the previous day. How she had remembered what happened on that day remained on their conscience as a wonder. But why, that was the big question. If she had remembered them, she must have known the truth. So, why?

Adam and Ella sat there quietly, waiting for the soldiers to come take them to their demise. When they heard the familiar footsteps of a group of people, they looked up surprised. Surprised to not see their executioners but Sophie instead with Mustang and Hawkeye a few feet behind her, ready to spring into action if Sophie was close to any harm.

Instead of feeling anger and resentment toward her as they expected, Ella and Adam felt confusion and awkwardness. They stayed seated where they were, at the far side of the jail cell.

"Mama, Papa," Sophie whispered, feeling somewhat iffy.

Judging by how the little girl shifted her weight unevenly on both feet told Adam and Ella that she too, felt alien around them.

Ella was the first one to make any real movement. She crawled to Sophie slowly. For a few seconds that stayed like then. Then again, Ella moved. She grabbed Sophie's hand, squeezing it tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

Sophie almost gasped in fear and cringed away if she hadn't bitten her lip.

Footsteps of soldiers rang out through the hallways of the prison. Sophie turned her head to see soldiers, dressed in white, arrive with a small translucent brief case. She could barely see it, but Sophie knew that there was a needle in there somewhere. Where inside of it, poisonous fluid would soon inhabit not the needle but her biological parents.

Ella, seeing this, let go of Sophie who in return received a sad smile where behind it was true sadness. As Sophie walked back to Hawkeye and Mustang, Ella put her hand down only to find that Adam's waiting hand was there. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Hawkeye bent down and collected Sophie in her arms, squeezing her tightly. _Lethal injection. Painlessly kills the prisoner without them knowing_, thought Hawkeye. Sophie buried her head. _Three injections and they're dead._ Oh course, she herself didn't want to watch, but she couldn't help herself. But Mustang on the other hand, he was looking away and by the expression on his face, Hawkeye could tell that he really didn't want to be there. And for a second, just for a second, as Hawkeye looked at Ella, their eyes locked and a silent conversation had passed between them.

_Take good care of Sophie._

_I will._

_If you don't, I will _kill_ you._

_I understand._

On seconds thought, Hawkeye looked away as the executioners injected them. It was over, for good.

"Time of death, 10:04 AM."

**XXXX**

~A Week Later~

"So!" Grumman exclaimed cheerfully, patting Mustang on the back. "Heard you and Hawkeye got serious!"

Mustang spun around, scowling at Grumman.

"Why did you hire _spies_ just to see if Hawkeye and I are in a relationship?" he growled furiously. "You may be the Fuhrer, _sir_, but you are a stupid old fart."

"Oh, ho ho ho!" Grumman chuckled heartily. "I could have you court martial for that! But come on; see how close you and Hawkeye are? You even-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." He used his pinky to rub his ear. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Alright, alright!" Grumman sighed. "Oh by the way, how was the McCoughlin case? Hard one to crack wasn't it?"

Mustang stopped. "Yeah, it was…" he trailed off.

"Tell me about it."

"Apparently, Ella and Adam killed them. Along with Ella's parents. Said that when they had Sophie, Ella's parents immediately gave her to the McCoughlin's. Four years later, they've been planning to get their revenge. First, they killed off Ella's parents. Few weeks later, the McCoughlin's were killed as well," Mustang explained.

"Amazing what a couple of teenagers can do," Grumman murmured.

Mustang nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys going to get married?"

"Shut _up!_" Mustang scowled. Annoying memories weren't the best things to bring up.

**XXXX**

Ed heard the news from Havoc. Like, _everything_.

"You're serious, right?" Havoc could hear cackling on the other end. "Mustang actually got Hawkeye to date him?"

"Yes Ed," Havoc groaned. "As much as I enjoyed hearing that, it's getting old. You're like a broken record player asking me that question _over_ and _over_."

Ed laughed some more on the other end. "OK, yeah, sorry. But you have to admit, that's some damn good news."

"YES, ED," Havoc shouted into the phone. "YOU'VE TOLD ME THAT A BUNCH OF TIMES!" He changed the subject in hopes of trying to get the younger man to stop. "So, how're you, Al, and Winry?"

"Oh ahaha, Al finally had the guts to go to Xing and ask Mei to go out with him. But other than that, Winry and I are fine." A pause and then a distant voice. "Theo!" Ed scolded. "Don't pull Nina's hair!"

"I see you got your hands full. Ah, I should probably go now anyway. Later, chief." Havoc took the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah see you. Hey wait, I'm not part of the military!" Ed shouted.

Chuckling, Havoc hung up.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: don't stop now! It's not over yet! One last chapter! :3**


	11. Epilogue

**OwlCookies: sad to say (for those of you who actually liked this story) that this chapter is the end of it all. Read the author note on the bottom. It's REALLY important**

**XXXX**

The warm rays of sunlight beamed down on the grass below them. Riza and Roy Mustang sat next to each other on the ground, hands interlaced as they held hands with a warm smile on their faces. They watched their children play around on the grass a few meters away.

It has been five years since they had gotten married and six years since they had found Sophie. In those short yet long years, they had accomplished many things together. They had gotten married, Roy had become Fuhrer, Riza had a child, and finally, Ishbal had been restored. It wasn't an easy decision, but in the end, just a few weeks ago, Roy had resigned his position as Fuhrer and decided to just stay with his family.

Now, today was a normal day. They were at the park for it was a beautiful day to be out and about. Sophie, now nine, played in the fields with her younger sister, Morgan.

Squealing and giggling in delight, they tripped over each other as they chased a butterfly. Though they looked very similar, the people involved in the McCoughlin case knew very well that they weren't sisters by blood. Sophie understood that she wasn't truly Riza and Roy's child and accept that fact, never once feeling disappointed but instead feeling happy that at least, she had a mother and father who loved her no matter what.

"I would never have expected this to ever be my future," Riza said.

Roy looked at her, smiling. "That's how things work. You think it's the end of the world but it all quickly changes for the better."

The sound of giggling got closer. Riza looked up, surprised to see chubby toddler hands shoving an elegant butterfly in her fac.

"Look mama!" Morgan exclaimed happily. "Me and Soso found a butterfly!"

Sophie grinned behind her. "I caught it!"

Riza looked at the two girls. Not only did they look like Roy, they grinned and acted like him too. The only form of herself that she saw in them was their gender, eyes, and the way Morgan's bangs appeared. She smiled and then started chuckling at the realization.

"Momo!" Sophie shouted giddily as she pointed to an object in the distance. "It's another butterfly!"

Again, they romped away, toppling over each other as they tried to reach for the insect.

"Saw something you liked?" Roy asked, smirking. "Maybe like my charm rubbing off on them?"

"Don't get too cocky," Riza smiled mischievously. "I might just have to kick you out of bed tonight." She was teasing him, he knew.

Roy wrapped his arms around her playfully and put his weight down on her, pushing Riza to the side in the process. She gasped in surprise. He chuckled triumphantly at her face.

"Then I'll just have to force my way back to you."

"We'll see about that, Roy Mustang," she challenged.

Roy gave her a small peck on the cheek and got off of her, his smirk growing wider. "Yes, we will see."

"Come back Hayate!" Morgan squealed loudly.

Sophie stood in the way of the dog, arm extended, ready to catch him. But right before she caught him, Black Hayate swerved and sprinted away from them. He yipped happily.

"I got him!" Sophie shouted, jumping for him again. Unfortunately, he ran in the opposite direction, causing her to fall on her stomach. "Hey!"

Morgan ran after Black Hayate only to find herself tripping over Sophie. "Soso!" Morgan whined, rubbing her head.

Sophie sat up. "Are you OK?" She relaxed when Morgan nodded.

They sat together, catching their breaths. Sophie lied back down on her back, her arms sprawled out. She squinted as the sky seemed to grow brighter. Sophie heard a thud next to her and realized that Morgan had lied down as well.

"Papa said that Uncle Ed was going to come over for a visit with Uncle Al and Aunty Winry," Sophie said.

Morgan's expression lit up. "Nina and Theo, too?"

"Yeah," Sophie replied, grinning. "I remember the first time I met them."

Morgan sat up and excitedly looked at her sister. "Yay! Story!" She grinned widely.

"A long time ago, me, mama, and papa were visiting Uncle Ed. They were talking about stuff that I didn't really pay attention to because I was playing with Nina and Theo. I don't remember what happened exactly, but I think Nina fell and pulled me and Theo down. It wasn't really a good first experience. But after, we had fun," Sophie explained to the best of her memory.

"Oooh! Tell me a story about mama and papa!" Morgan squeaked. "Story! Story!"

"Well uh…" Sophie murmured, thinking of a story. "Alright! Once upon a time, a little girl and a little boy became friends. And uh… When they were older, the boy went to work for the military. Later, the girl, wanting to be with him, joined the military and vowed to stay by his side forever.

"In the military, they had a lot of adventures together! Soon, they realized that they wanted to be more than friends. So the girl's grandpa became Fuhrer and after a while, he let them get married."

"It's mama and papa!" Morgan explained.

"Yeah," Sophie said, nodding.

She rolled over onto her stomach and looked in the distance at her parents who were talking. It must have been funny because Riza ended up laughing. Sophie grinned as she watched them. Morgan, next to her, watched Sophie in curiosity.

"Wacha lookin at?" she asked.

"Mama and papa look happy," Sophie replied with a mellow voice of content.

A slight wind ruffled Morgan's hair. She blew it out of her face and stood up. Hayate stood next to her, panting.

"I'll race you back to them," Morgan challenged, smirking.

"You're on, Momo!" Sophie exclaimed.

Together, with Black Hayate at their heels, they ran all the way back to the awaiting Riza and Roy. Skidding to a halt but then tripping, they fell into their parents' arms. As Sophie and Morgan began laughing, Roy and Riza joined in as well. They all laughed their hearts out on that beautiful day, with Black Hayate running around them, yipping excitedly.

The sun would soon set, the moon would rise, the day would be over, and the cycle would repeat again. Even so, Sophie knew that she had a bigger world out there for her to explore. But until then, she would cherish this moment. This day. Because she knew, that the feeling she felt for this day, was pure bliss.

"I love you, mama and papa."

**The End**

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: sorry if the ending was cheesy…. But… THE END! **

**If im bored… I might post pictures of sophie and morgan on deviantart. Most likely not. But ill toss this out there just in case. **

**And to Appleblx: YES. YES I **_**DID **_**USE SOSO AND MOMO! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! U can tell them tht they shud be grateful B3**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/supporting/editing this story:**

**RenyaXXI**

**Ninja-on-the-run**

**awesomenaruto**

**Xploding Bunnies**

**UrgeToDance**

**Hoprabbit**

**HoshiAkari59**

**Maya Koppori**

**iheartfullmetal**

**keyra89**

**Glacey**

**Elayna19**

**partner IN crime XD (and all her other alias')**

**alice mist**

**servant of matryoshka**

**Silence Is Not Golden**

**chicken didnt cross da road**

**animeditto**

**thank kyu! :D**


	12. Keroro

**OwlCookies: I got inspired for this random one-shot after watching Sgt. Frog. Insanely funny anime xD WATCH IT! I RECOMMEND IT!**

**XXXX**

"Poke… Poke… Poke…" Mumbles were heard behind the couch.

Sophie looked up from her bored state of looking-aimlessly-at-the-ceiling-while-mama-and-papa-are-gone-on-a-lunch-time-date. Yeah, also known as "complete and utter boredom." No joke there. Sophie sat on the couch, slouched on, with a leg and an arm hanging out of the edge. A slight bead of drool dribbled its way down her cheek until she sucked it back in.

"Poke… Poke… Poke…" More mumbles.

Sophie sat up a peered down behind the couch. Morgan was crouching down in the shadows of a couch with, what appeared to be, a stick. She was poking something with it.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

Morgan looked up at her older sister in a trance-like state.

"Sissy, I found a froggy," Morgan replied.

Sophie hopped of the couch and pushed it beside to see that indeed, Morgan was poking a frog. It looked like it was in a deep and comfortable sleep. It was green, with a white belly that had a yellow star on it. The frog also wore a hat. Well, actually, Sophie wasn't sure it was a frog. It was much to be and didn't look like a realistic frog, more like a childish drawing of a frog.

"Ahh… Gundam models…" the frog murmured happily.

Sophie jumped back surprised. "Did… DID THAT FROG JUST TALK?" she shouted.

The frog thing woke up and rubbed its rather large eyes, sleepily.

"Huh? It's a pikaponian…." It paused for a moment, registering the scene in front of it. "IT'S A PIKAPONIAN! I'LL CONQUER YOU!" it shouted conquestingly.

Sophie grabbed a gun out of nowhere and aimed at the frog. "Make one move and I'll shoot."

"Awww Soso!" Morgan whined. "How come you get to do something cool! I wanna do alchemy on it! Can I? Can I?" she begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I never said you couldn't… but uh… sure. Just don't break anything." Sophie nodded at her younger sibling.

Slowly, Morgan drew a transmutation circle around the frog while it sat there looking at them confused.

"Hey! You can't threaten me! I'm supposed to conquer you!"

"Too bad!" Sophie shouted, pressed the gun to the frogs head. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Sergeant Keroro, leader of the Keroro Platoon and I'm here to-" he was cut off by the whispers of the two girls.

"Keroro Platoon is a cheesy name," Sophie whispered to Morgan.

"It should be the Frog Squad!" Morgan exclaimed.

"That's a _great_ name!"

Sgt. grew angry…ish… "I'M TRYING TO CONQUER HERE!"

"What? I couldn't hear you over the raging loud noise of my awesomeness," Sophie smirked.

"That's a good one, Soso!" Morgan giggled.

The stench of Sgt. Keroro's depression could be smelled throughout Amestris. And let me say, it was _not_ a pretty smell. It was _gorgeous_, ahahaha no. No… it wasn't. I was being sarcastic there….

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: yeahhh ahah random**


End file.
